


i swear - oikawa tooru x oc

by bokutosbxtch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drunk Driving, Enemies to Lovers, Exes, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbxtch/pseuds/bokutosbxtch
Summary: Last year, 16 year old Azuma Mieko’s older sister was in a fatal car crash. She didn’t make it out alive.Unfortunately, her boyfriend was the one driving the car.I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters.TW!!Non consensual dr^gs.$ex.De@th.$wearing.$uicide
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on wattpad. I do not know if I will continue to upload it there because of what’s been going on recently. Even though I’m a small creator, my work is very dear to me. I feel more comfortable and safe on this platform, any updates regarding that will be on the wattpad app. Thank you for reading :) Sorry for any typos, I’m trying my best to transfer it.
> 
> This whole story gives me “I Can’t Handle Change” by Roar vibes. Listen with music for sure ☆(ゝω·)v

**Azuma Mieko’s POV**

I sigh staring at the wall. Second year starts tomorrow, and I have done absolutely none of my work over break. It’s not like I have an excuse either. I wasn’t out partying, I wasn’t hanging out with friends or out doing some heroic task. I was here, just here.

All of break I have attempted to get something done, _anything_. It just never seems to work out. It’s been hard to focus ever since the accident. But, I’m a big girl. I’m not going to blame all of my upcoming and previous problems on trauma, no matter how enticing it is. I’ve tried, multiple times in fact. I’m always shot down, though. I get the same responses every time.

“Honey, it hurts us all that Rika is gone. Don’t use her as an excuse.” was Mom’s usual way of phrasing it. 

I understand where she’s coming from, but no one seems to get that it’s not an excuse. Of course she was their daughter and it had to hurt like hell to lose her. But Rika was my best friend, my everything. The only one who I was never afraid to talk to. I’ve never been the best at showing my feelings, she just had some type of telepathic way of getting everything that I was trying to convey. 

It sucks not having that anymore.

What’s even worse, is that I lost the only other person who made me feel alive. He didn’t die, which may have been even harder. It’s so cruel of me to think like this, but at least if he was gone I could still have the perfect image of him in my head.

I could still have the boy who cares about people so much he would hurt himself in the process of saving someone he loves. The boy who put his whole soul into volleyball, and had such a bright energy that he could even make a bitch like me smile.

That night, it all went away when he decided to take a break.

He decided that he would let himself slip away for a bit. I can’t blame him for that, if there was one major difference. That was the one time I entrusted him with my sister. I trusted him to take care of her for four hours. It wasn’t an impossible task.

_Exams were coming up and I was cramming nonstop. I’m not naturally blessed with smarts, my advantage is my strength. Him and Rika had been helping me so much, and they both wanted to go to this party so bad. Who was I to stop them?_

_“Eko-chan~ I know you’ve been working really hard for this test, are you sure you’re fine with me going?”_

_I stared at the brunette. “Tooru, I’m not going to stop you from having fun just because I need extra study time.”_

_“Yeah, Oikawa. Lighten up.” Rika shouts from the other room._

_“Shut it, Rika-chan!” he shouts, looking towards the hallway._

_A small smile begins to spread across my face when Tooru looks back at me._

_A deep red blush creeps on to his cheeks as he giggles. “Your smile is so rare it still gets me, Eko-chan.”_

_”Don’t make me change my mind.” I glare at him._

_“Yes ma’am.” he mock salutes._

_Rika walks in, all glammed up. “Hey, loser. Let’s get going.”_

_He gently kisses my cheek and walks towards the door._

_“Take care of her for me, Tooru. Don’t drink.”_

_“Of course. I love you, Eko-chan.” He says, before sprinting after a fast paced Rika._

Rika never came back that night.

_I sit in the soft arm chair, a hot cocoa in hand. I finished studying a few hours ago and decided to make some milk bread for Tooru as a thank you for taking care of Rika tonight. I’m not the best at baking, but I feel like it came out pretty decent this time. I wanted nothing more than to call and tell him, but I decided to let him have his fun without any interruptions._

_Well, that’s what I had decided 3 hours ago. At that point, he was supposed to be home with Rika in 30 minutes maximum. I’ve always had a terrible patience, so just this one time I decided to hold back until absolutely necessary. You would think he would at least call to say he would be late._

_Just as I’m thinking that, my phone lights up. ‘Tooru ^3^‘ flashes across the screen. I immediately pick up the call._

_“Tooru.” I say, coldness creeping into my voice._

_“Mieko.” he lets out, almost as silent as a breath._

_‘He never calls me that.’ I think to myself._

_“Where are you?” I ask._

_”Mieko, Mieko, Mieko...” he trails off._

_”Tooru, please tell me what’s going on.” I continue, anxiety beginning to take over._

_“I’m so sorry.” he exclaims, loud sobs following._

_He hangs up the call, and I receive a text message with his location._

_‘Sawamura Memorial Hospital?’ I think, confused. ‘Oh my god, he better be okay.’_

_I throw on a jacket and sandals, running out the door._

_———————————————————————_

_I finally arrive at the large building and rush inside._

_I make my way to the secretary._

_“Is there anyone under the name Oikawa Tooru?” I say quickly._

_“No, ma’am.” She states without looking at me._

_I freeze. “How about Azuma Rika?”_

_At that she looks up. “She was just checked in. What is your relation to her?”_

_It takes everything in me not to scream. ‘Don’t assume, Mieko.’_

_“I’m her sister.” I say._

_“I see, room 614.”_

_I practically teleport to the stairwell and begin going as fast as my legs will carry me, skipping 3 steps at a time._

_I keep going until I see the room. I trample past nurses and rush in._

_Laying on the bed, unconscious, connected to about 20 different tubes, is my older sister._

_She is a bloody mess. It’s just then that I realize it’s not even a bed. It’s a transportable gurney._

_I overhear the doctors talking. “There are traces of alcohol in the young mans system. Another case of teens drunk driving. The girl’s not going to make it.”_

_When I hear this, I look to where they’re standing. Staring back at me, is a bloody Oikawa Tooru. I fall to my knees. My eyes never leave his._

_He did this. I made one request, and he did this._

_Me falling seems to have caught the doctor’s attention. “Ma’am, you can’t be in here.”_

_Before they can come towards me, Tooru is rushing to my side, trying to wrap me in his arms._

_I slap him, the sound ringing throughout the room._

_“Mieko, please listen to me.” he cries._

_”You bitch.” I sneer._

_He looks at me with pain in his eyes. “Please, please. Let me explain.”_

_He reaches for me again._

_I move out of the way. “Don’t fucking touch me.”_

_His silent cries transform into full sobs. “Please, I love you, Mieko.”_

_“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have killed my sister. Don’t ever think about coming near me again. Oikawa Tooru, you’re dead to me.” I say, the rage practically seeping out of me._

_He knew she was the only one who I had. He robbed me of the only two people I had ever loved that night._

_“Mieko...” he says, trailing off._

_I stand up. “It’s Azuma.”_

_I walk out of the hospital room, not being able to stomach the sight any longer. Tooth’s cries follow me until I exit the building, ringing through my ears._

I wake up, sweat coating my body. I had fallen asleep while doing my work. It seems I can’t ever go a night without having those flashbacks. 

I sigh, I’ll finish the work in the morning. With that, I make my way to my bed, going to sleep once again, hoping I won’t be haunted by the bloody scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oikawa Tooru’s POV**

Today is the first day of third year. Normally, I would be hanging out with Iwa-chan during free period, constantly trying to escape the claws of my restless fan girls. But, here I am by myself behind the school eating my unusually sloppy lunch.

I’m so used to being surrounded by people that the silence is strange. It’s kind of nice when you really think about it. There’s nothing to disturb you. That is until the thoughts come rushing in.

I had been foolish to really think that I deserved that moment of peace, I’ve earned every terrible picture that is etched into my brain. I could practically draw out the scene with my eyes closed. Roma’s screams, the flashing lights, and finally Mieko’s eyes. I had finally been able to steal away the coldness that filled them. I was one of the only people who when she looked at me, a warm aura surrounded her. But, in our final moments together, there was nothing but pure hatred.

I can’t blame her. Everything that happened that night was my fault. If only I had been more careful, I would still have her. I just wish that I could finally tell her the full story, but fools don’t get the chance to make things right. When you’re weak, you drown. That’s how the world works. I wish for nothing more than to see her full of light once again, but there is no one weaker than a failed protector.

———————————————————————

The final bell rings and everyone immediately rushes to the exit. I stand up and begin to walk towards the door when I feel a small hand on my arm. I turn around, only to be met by none other than Yoshihara Miki. 

“Hello, handsome.” she drawls.

“Is there something you need?”

“I was just thinking that we haven’t been able to talk for a bit, Tooru. Would you like to meet up soon?” she asks, with a wink.

“Yoshi-chan, I’m sorry but you know I’m not dating right now.”

She freezes up at that, her fists clenching.

“And why is that?” she spits out.

“I’m not ready, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on an Azuma. Are you serious, Tooru? You know you’re too good for her!” 

I grind my teeth. “If anything, I’m not good enough for her, Yoshihara. I would appreciate you not insulting her.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You know she’s not coming back after you killed her _dear_ sister. Rika was the only good one in the family anyway, that was a buzzkill move of you.”

“What’s wrong with you? I didn’t kill her.” I say, backing away.

“Oh, right! You just caused her death, my mistake. I’m telling you to get over her. Azuma Mieko is nothing but a worthless slut and you know I’m right!”

I hear a familiar voice speak out while passing the empty classroom.

“The feelings mutual.”

I shoot around only to see a lock of navy hair whisk by. 

“Of course she had to be here.” Miki complains.

I can’t handle her anymore and walk out before she can get another word in. I check both directions and see no one.

That’s when I realize the direction she was walking.

“The volleyball club...” I mutter to myself.

Mieko quit right after the accident. She has so much potential, I wish she would give it another shot. Had she? She was an amazing player. She would definitely be next in line for captain. A soft laugh escapes me, it would’ve been nice to both be captains. I just got passed the position.

I start towards the gym. There’s only one way to find out. The only sound is my footsteps against the pavement. It fees as if everything is slowed down. If she’s there, does that mean she’s finally moving on?

I can’t help but feel the surge of hope rise in me, I really want to see her happy again. She’s one of those types of people who hardly ever expresses what she’s feeling. But, when she does, it’s so worth it. She shines in a way I don’t know how to even begin to describe. I would kill for her to be able to see her own beauty. Well, kill probably isn’t the best term considering the situation.

Finally, I’m outside the doors to the girls gym. I can take a quick peek before heading to practice. I stand there for a moment, gathering my confidence. Then, I slowly reach for the door handle and wrap my fingers around it. Time for another breath. I pull it open to reveal a set of girls warming up. They all stare at me, while I blatantly ignore them, searching for Mieko.

A small girl shoots up and begins running towards me.

“Hey you! What do you think you’re doing in here!? Go back to the streets, you bitch!” she yells, lunging at me. I move to the side just in time, she flies into the door.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one buddy boy!” she screams before another girl pulls her arms behind her, restraining the tiny one from doing anymore damage.

“Mori! Let go of me!”

“Kimiko, darling. I’m going to need you to calm down for me, k?” 

“Why should I? Why does this bastard have the right to set foot in here!? You know what he did to Mieko!” 

“Mieko... Is she here?” I ask.

“That’s Azuma to you!” The little one, Kimiko screeches.

“Kimiko, you know how much I care about her. I’m just trying to see if she’s back in the club.”

“And _that’s_ Sama to you! At least address me properly if you have a question, you knucklehead!”

“Sweetie, what did I say about calming down? Say or do another insulting thing and that’ll be 20 extra laps. M’kay?” Morishita Ai, the captain, lulls.

“Fine. Just because it’s you.” Sama spits out.

“Oikawa, no. Mieko has not decided to return to us, unfortunately. Thank you for stopping by.” Mori says, smiling sweetly at me.

My heart sinks. I was dumb to think there was a chance anyway that she’d talk to me.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you for having me, Mori-chan.” I say, turning around.

Before I can be attacked again, I’m out the door. I know that I don’t deserve to be around Mieko. But, letting go of someone you love so dearly is such a tiring task. I swear, I’ve gotten withdrawals.

Even if she means the world to me, if she really doesn’t want me to try, I’ll give up. I’ll do anything she wants, _because_ she means the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I’m not proof reading. I’ll continue the transferring asap. Thanks <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Azuma Mieko’s POV**

I walked into the busy classroom and drifted towards a seat in the back. Somehow, I managed to completely skip one of my classes yesterday. It makes no sense at all. I was so distracted with all of my thoughts that I didn’t even think about the existence of my last class. I can’t even be mad at myself, though. This class also involves third years. It’s better off forgotten. 

The thought of _him_ being in this class terrifies me. I don’t want to be in a room that he’s attended in the last 3-5 business days, much less in the same vicinity. All I could do was cross my fingers and hope for the best.

I stared at the door. The bell will ring in about 30 seconds. My gaze remains unbothered as the clock ticks away. 

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...

I let out a breath of relief as no one enters. I was just being paranoid. There are so many third years. What are the odds of him landing in this class? He’s probably not smart enough, anyway. No one who is that reckless could possibly have simple brain functions. 

I rest my head against my hand and stare at the board. Psychology. I don’t know why they’re making this a course, this is high school. They selected a few “honors” kids and put us in here with no way of getting out. I don’t need to know this stuff, but I guess I don’t have a choice.

The teacher starts, “Welcome to psychology, you will learn what goes on in the human head and why during your stay here. I hope you find these lessons worthwhile. I said this yesterday, and I will say it again.”

Right as he opens his mouth to begin again, the door swings open. 

The exasperated brunette tumbles in, twisting and turning until he ultimately falls to the floor.

The class lets out shrieks and giggles at the sight. A few girls run up and reach out for his hands to try to help him up. I remain silent as a deep rage blooms inside of me.

He slowly stands up, refusing the girls offers. A sheepish grin covers his face and he lets out a tender laugh.

“I’m sorry, teach. I got caught up at morning practice and went a little too long. I hope you don’t mind.” He says, smiling the whole time.

The old man scoffs. “Strike one, Oikawa. Don’t let this happen again. Go to your seat.”

“Yessir, of course.”

He begins a quick paced walk towards the back of the room and I hold my breath. I guess he was smart enough.

I can’t let him see me, or at least know who I am. I pull up the hood of my emerald jacket and sink further into my arms, desperately trying to shield myself from this creature. 

He reaches his destination and plops down in the seat beside me. I feel an energetic tap on my shoulder. I ignore it. Then it happens again. And again. And again.

“Hey! You weren’t here yesterday, what’s your name?” he asks, his tone hyper.

I don’t say anything and focus on my breathing. It’s taking all of my self-control to not break his nose on the spot.

“It’s not very nice to ignore people. I’m sure if you responded we could be great friends!” he continues, giggling at the end.

My leg begins bouncing and my fists clench. This boy is asking for it.

He taps me again and begins, “He-“

I shoot up and grab his wrist, yelling, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, OIKAWA!?”

The whole class stares at us, whispers fly around the room. But, I stare at the frozen boy in front of me. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears and his mouth is slightly parted. He looks at me like he doesn’t know what to do. He looks at me like there’s so much to say. He looks at me with admiration. He looks at me how he used to and I _hate_ it. 

My thoughts are ripped away when a meek, “Eko-chan...” escapes his lips.

I let go of his arm. “I said it’s Azuma.”

The teacher, Mr. Hachiman, speaks up, “Kids, I don’t appreciate the inappropriate behavior in my classroom. Please see me after class.”

I put my head back down, leaving a shivering Oikawa behind me. So many things rush through my head. The rest of the class goes by in a blur.

“Thank you for listening, have a good day.”

With that, the class was dismissed.

“Azuma, Oikawa. Please come here.”

We both make our way to the front, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“I don’t know what is going on between you two, nor do I care to find out. All I know is that it’s disrupting our learning environment.”

I roll my eyes.

” _Azuma_.”

“Yessir.” I mumble.

“I don’t trust you both to remedy this issue on your own, alas I must supply you with the means. You are both assigned a project.”

We both look at him, confused on where this could be going.

“You two are to work together. What I mean by that is, hang out. Go to the movies, go swimming, have dinner. I don’t care what you do, just spend time together. Figure out what is going on in the other person’s head. Get to know them until you can understand why they did what they did. So you can know the person behind the crime.”

“Sir, we already know each other well enough.” I say.

“We... used to date.” Oikawa mutters.

“Is that what all of this is over? A breakup?”

“It’s not that simple-“ Oikawa says.

”Screw it! I don’t care what it was, you’ll start again. Keep trying and trying until you understand. I promise, one day you’ll know. In fact, I swear.”

”There has to be something else I can do it make up for it, sir. It was a one time thing.” I say, my heart beat quickening.

“No, there is not. I expect a photograph from every one of your meetings. Don’t disappoint me, kids. Now, get out. Have fun. Make out or whatever.”

A deep blush appears on Oikawa’s face and I click my tongue. This old man has a lot of nerve. I exit the classroom and feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and am greeted by a hesitant brunette. 

“U-um, w-what are we gonna do?” he asks.

I sigh, “I don’t care. Let’s just get this over with.”

A slight smile forms on his lips. “I know just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post chapter 4 asap. Chapter 4 is the last prewritten one, but the story is already fully planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say sorry if these are too fast paced LMAO idk how to write filler. in my head this story is supposed to be pretty long but since i go so fast with the plot it might end up being mid length. but we’ll see.

**Oikawa Tooru’s POV**

I feel the warm breeze brush against my skin as I settle on the checkered blanket. Azuma stands in front me, arms crossed, looking as if she would quite literally rather be anywhere but here.

“Really? A picnic was your great idea?” she scoffs.

“You didn’t come up with a suggestion, Mi-“

She shoots me a glare, threatening me to continue. I instantly shut my mouth and turn to the stream. It really is beautiful. The gentle sound of water running fills the otherwise quiet meadow.

I feel a slight ripple in the fabric and look to my side, spotting Azuma taking a seat, still ignoring my gaze. I bite my lip, this is going to be tough.

We sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before she speaks up. “...How did you find this place?” she asks, hesitating.

“It just kind of happened. I come here when I’m stressed.”

”Are you saying I stress you out?” she deadpans.

“More or less.”

I shift my eyes to her to see a pair of royal blue eyes staring back. This surprises me, but I don’t look away. I don’t know if I could even if I really wanted to. Even after all this time, she never fails to keep me locked in. I really need to work on this.

Her gaze is slightly glossed over, revealing the slight sentiment she still feels. Or maybe I’m just overthinking it. Her stare seems to intensify before her eyelashes barely flutter and she turns her head away.

“I can’t say it shocks me, you know I heard some of you and Yoshihara’s conversation. Not the best thing to be saying about the victim of your recklessness, is it?” she questions, venom creeping into her tone.

“I defended you.” I whisper.

I see her figure dip the littlest bit at that, hinting at her reaction.

“Oh.” she lets out with a sigh.

Before the conversation can get even more awkward, I grab the honey colored basket and pull out two peanut-butter sandwiches, her favorite.

“We shouldn’t let this food go to waste.” I say.

She silently nods and takes the one I offered.

“Thanks.” she mumbles.

“Yeah.” I slowly state.

The smell of springtime flowers fills the grassy plain and sounds of birds chirping surround us. It feels almost ethereal. The circumstances don’t call for that emotion, but just being with her like this. It feels amazing. I know she hates me, I know she hates the thought of even being around me, but for once I’m being selfish when it comes to her. This feels fucking great.

“How’s your mom?” she asks when she doesn’t like the quiet any longer.

“She’s good, she misses you. In fact, she complains about it at least once a week. It’s getting old.”

I hear her breathing change pattern, not much, just enough for it to be noticeable. 

“She’s always talking about the old days when you were having dinner with us at least 3 times a week. She really loved you, y’know?”

I glance over and she stands up suddenly, making the cardinals around us scatter.

“Is something wr-“ I begin.

“I think that’s enough playtime for today.” she says, her breathing getting more shallow by the second.

She begins to quickly walk away before I jump up and grab onto her jacket sleeve. 

“Are you okay?”

“Let me go, Oikawa.”

I still hold on, refusing to let go until she admits to what’s bothering her.

“Let. Me. GO.” she says, her tone getting more and more aggressive.

“No.” I state.

“No?” she questions. “Oikawa, not everything is your business. You don’t need to be involved in every little aspect of my life when I don’t _want_ you in my life in the first place! Sometimes I can’t fucking stand being around you for too long because then it all leads me back to how we left off. You’re playing the good guy role while I feel like a piece of shit for treating you like one. But, I can’t let myself play into it and act like everything went away, because at the end of the day, you killed my sister. And no matter how hard you try to make me forget that, I can’t let go of her memory and honor for a stupid male! Is that good enough for you?” she screams, staring into my eyes, tears threatening to fall. 

We just look at each other, both taking in what was just said. My eyes travel down to my hand and my breath hitches.

“...Azuma?”

“What the fuck could you possibly have to say, Oikawa?”

“Is that my jacket?”

A light pink coats her face, but is quickly replaced by a scoff. By now, I’m blatantly crying, hoping that she isn’t paying enough attention to notice.

She rips her arm out of my grasp and pulls the coat off of her with the force of 1,000 men. She proceeds to throw it to the ground and look back up at my eyes. 

“Here’s your stupid ass jacket.” she shouts, before running off in the opposite direction.

I’m frozen in place.

She looked so beautiful. Maybe it was that old fragment of _us_ making it hurt that much more. What I really need to focus on is the fact that it’s old. I need to do what she wants because she deserves it. These assignments, strictly work. I won’t do anything that could hint otherwise.

I need to help her heal, and I’ll do anything and everything to achieve that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Azuma Mieko's POV**

The warm summer breeze is gentle against my skin. I sit, my knees to my chest, outside of my house.

I had ran away from the picnic without thinking. This is a school project, I need to take it more seriously. Even if I can't stand Oikawa, I'll have to learn to suck it up long enough to get a good grade. I'm not letting my family down by ruining my GPA for something as dumb as him.

It seems like it's been getting harder to breathe lately. Not actually, figuratively. Friends and family seem to have stopped... being there, or at least the same way they used to be. I know they care about me, but it now scares me to try to depend on them.

Speaking of my friends, I haven't talked to them in a few days. I'm surprised they haven't bombarded my phone in anger. I tend to do this quite often. I don't mean to, I just sort of get out of the right head space.

I slowly open the front door to my home and poke my head inside. No one's here. I let out a small sigh of relief, wanting to avoid all conversation right now.

I make my way towards my bedroom and jump onto the dark bed, melting into the pillows. Today was a long day.

I hate being whiny, but it's a lot harder than most people understand. Just looking at him makes me think of what he did to her. Makes me think about the fact that the blue-haired beauty never got her chance to shine. She would've gone so far. She would've gone to college, became a lawyer, lived out all of her wildest dreams. Now, the closest chance of anything similar to that is me becoming a lawyer in her place. That's exactly what I plan to do.

I close my eyes and just lay there for a second. Slowly, I take a deep breathe and release. I can't let this get me down, there are bigger things to focus on.

Right when I go to inhale again, my phone rings. My eyes shoot open and I sit up. Grabbing the cell, I answer.

"Mieko!" a high voice shrills.

"Hey, Doka." I sigh.

"'Hey, Doka.' Seriously? Why haven't you called?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been stressed about school starting."

"Hold on, I'm making a group call with Kimiko and Kyo."

She goes silent for a few seconds before two other icons pop up.

Immediately, a girl is heard screaming. "MIEKO!"

"....Yes?"

"DID THAT LITTLE BITCHYKAWA TRY TO TALK TO YOU?!"

Before I can get a breath in, Kyo speaks up. "What?"

Madoka begins, "Why would he be around you?"

"He came to the volleyball club yesterday looking for her. He's lucky Mori was there or he wouldn't have made it out alive." Kimiko says.

Kyo starts, his tone worried. "Mieko? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah." I say, inhaling deeply, preparing for the war about to go down.

"What happened?" Madoka exclaims.

"We ended up in psychology class together. He sat next to me and I had my head down so he wouldn't know who I was. He kept tapping on me and being annoying so I screamed at him. Basically summing it up, now we have to do this project thing where we hang out until we 'understand' each other. It's dumb as fuck." I let out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyo questions. "Does the teacher know anything?"

"No, he said he doesn't care. We already went on a picnic today but I ended up ditching. It got a little too much."

"I'm so sorry." Madoka says.

"I'm gonna beat his ass." Kimiko yells.

"Please, wait until after the project. Then you can have free reign." I say.

Just as I say that, my phone lights up with a new incoming call.

My breathing shifts, "Hey, I'm getting a call. I'm gonna go."

I can hear Kyo's breath audibly hitch. "Mieko, please talk to me when you need to. I don't want you holding this in. I've known you since we were little, please don't hesitate to tell me anything."

"Don't worry. I seriously have to go though, bye!"

I know my friends worry, that's why I try to give them as little to go off of as possible. If they don't know much, they won't think much is wrong. I just want them to be happy.

The number that is calling is classified as unknown, but of course I would know it anywhere. It's been practically engraved into my brain. I roll my eyes and answer the phone.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Um.... I know you hate me, but we have to do the project."

"I'm aware."

"S-so... dinner tonight?"

I close my eyes for a second, debating if I'm mentally prepared for this, and ultimately land on the decision that it doesn't matter.

"I guess. You're paying. I'll let you pick the place or whatever."

"Ok! Dress up nice, I'll pick you up at 7."

"How nice?"

"Like a dress or something, pretty fancy."

"You heard me say you're paying right? Why would you pick somewhere expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, just be ready."

"Whatever, Shittykawa."

Half of a laugh escapes his lips. "I'll see you then, Azuma."

I end the call, seeing no point to hang on to an unimportant conversation. Giving myself one more minute to just relax, I lay there. Tonight is going to be so rough. Maybe I should meditate. Yoga? I don't know. I just need to stay, no matter what. I obviously don't plan on being friends with Oikawa in the end of this, just make it seem like that.

I look at the clock. It's alright 5:30pm.

Finally, I stand up and make my way towards my closet. Fine, if we're doing this, we're doing this. I'm going to make this boy regret his whole life, and that all starts with me looking hot as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just slept until midnight so sorry if this is bad- and i'm on my phone LMAO. i have the story planned out but this chapter leans more towards filler but ofc it will play in to the plot. but moral of the story, i suck at filler. so thanks for sticking around 😄


End file.
